


Heart to Break

by real_phy



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: CUTE INNOCENT CHENGSTIN AAAA, Chengstin is the ultimate ship, Cute, Fluff and Angst, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FU XIXI BTW, Heartbreak, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, They Are Kids, YES I CREATED THIS BECAUSE I LOVE THEM SM CHENGSTIN MY BAOBEIS, actually not, it's mostly FLOOF OK, it's not angst istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/real_phy/pseuds/real_phy
Summary: And just like in a cliché love story that existed, Justin was mentally thinking how can we even make a heart because all in all, if Justin could count how much his heart had been repeatedly broken by the elder, he couldn’t count it.





	Heart to Break

**Author's Note:**

> basically it's a fluffy shit for Chengstin because I love them so much I should be doing work why am i not DOING WORK BUT POSTING THIS INSTEAD UGH  
> also PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS: https://open.spotify.com/track/2Cu5ExXidcoE4vF5hIYict  
> it's KIM PETRAS' SONG INSPIRED BY IT HEHE.

“Justin! Justin!” Chengcheng exclaimed excitedly, walking towards the younger with the brightest smile _and Justin swears,_ that smile just made the sun lost a job.

“Hm?” Justin tilts his head to look at the elder, only for the elder to offer a.. handsign?

“What?” Justin blinks repeatedly, staring at none other than the birthday boy himself- or birthday ‘man’.

“Heart. Let’s make a heart.” Chengcheng mumbles, motioning for Justin to put his hand up.

_“Oh.”_

And just like in a cliché love story that existed, Justin was mentally thinking _how can we even make a heart_ because all in all, if Justin could count how much his heart had been repeatedly broken by the elder, he couldn’t count it.

 

  * **EGO**



Just like the very first time they met, Chengcheng _won_ the most overdressed trainee for Yuehua because who would even go to the training building wearing some luxurious as heck stuff and Justin, being the rich brat he was, only scoffing as he sees the _new_ trainee for the first time.

“He’s even wearing HUGE sunglasses. As if the sun isn’t blocked by the roof.” Justin snickered under his breath earning a jab from Zhengting. “Be nice, will you?” Zhengting hissed at Justin only for the _new_ trainee to clear his throat.

“Oh?” Chengcheng, the said trainee lowered his sunglasses, eyeing Justin heavily from head to toe before smirking. “Are we trained here to wear pajamas? Great! Is the first step sleeping?” Chengcheng remarked and in that very day, Justin realized how this guy should be CROSSED out of his potential friends. That was the very first time his heart broke because of well, his ego.

 

  * **_INSECURITY_**



A few months to their first meeting, probably most of the trainees noticed how only the almighty Chengcheng and the rich kid Justin were the ones who barely speak a sentence at each other. Until ONE night at the practice room, Justin had just returned to grab his jacket because it was _freezing cold_ and Justin wasn’t really in a rush but the way he opened the door with a loud _bang_ probably startled whoever was in the room.

Justin saw how this trainee was probably quick to wipe sweat- wait it can’t be sweat because it’s from his eyes. As soon as the head faced him, Justin saw the least person he wanted to see _Fan Chengcheng._ He was crying? But why?

Justin might be a dumbass sometimes but he also has the title of being the softest trainee in Yuehua (not as soft as Hyungseob probably or Quanzhe) but the way Chengcheng tried to gaze as if he was tough at Justin broke Justin’s heart the tiniest bit and Justin found himself opening his mouth repeatedly only for no words to come out of his mouth.

“ _Chengcheng.”_ Justin calls out and he’s not gonna admit how the elder’s name sounded a little nice coming from his own mouth.

Chengcheng squinted at him first but his gaze soften as he let out a small scoff.

“What do you want?” Chengcheng crossed his arms, and Justin just noticed the phone in his hand as he settled it on the floor.

Justin probably would regret doing this but he couldn’t bear seeing someone cry in front of him or rather he hates seeing people upset so he hesitantly approached the elder before kneeling down to face him.

“What’s wrong?” Justin asked, gaze softening before averting it to the elder’s phone.

“Nothing.” Chengcheng mumbled, head bowed down before Justin caught a glimpse of “ _Fan Bingbing’s brother”_ on the article that the elder was probably reading and Justin just realized over how ‘ _yeah, Chengcheng probably feels a little pressured’._

Justin, at first, thought Chengcheng was a tough and probably heartless guy but as soon as Chengcheng snatched his phone out of the younger’s sight, hugging it to his chest as he looks up at Justin, eyes shiny with unshed tears and voice as soft as velvet, almost pleading. “Please don’t judge me too.”

Oh how wrong did Justin ever felt as he saw how vulnerable his _gege_ actually was. “I’m not gonna judge you.” Justin speaks up softly, as if scared to break the fragile boy right in front of him before he added “Just gonna laugh at you.” Justin ends it with a small laugh and Justin decided how Chengcheng’s smile actually is a little too cute for his cocky personality.

“Idiot. I’m older.” Chengcheng flicks his forehead before Justin didn’t give a damn as he grabs the elder’s head, hugging it to his chest. “Just so you know, we might not be that close, but I just wanna say, you’re actually not that bad.” Justin hesitantly said the last words before he received a muffled response of the elder. “Not that bad?”

“I mean, if only you didn’t call my outfit _that_ day as pajamas we could have been bestfriends.” Justin huffs at the elder, rolling his eyes.

“Excuse me! You insulted my outfit as well.” Chengcheng in turn grabbed Justin’s head.

“Whatever.”

Maybe, _just maybe_ , Justin considered that was the second time Chengcheng broke his heart because he definitely hates seeing Chengcheng upset and oath to never see him upset ever again.

 

  * **_ADORATION_**



Thinking deeply as to when was exactly the third time Chengcheng broke his heart, going through and through memories of the _imperial power and wealth._ Justin remembered one time when they were probably back in the dorms, when Justin was obviously not planning to sleep to keep his mind ready for their position evaluation because he was the center and it was an opportunity, no more no less.

 

He was too busy actually playing PUBG, not even minding that the volume of his phone was probably a little too loud for the other trainees only for him to be startled as he felt a heavy weight on his shoulder and just in time for him to LOSE, he tilts his head, seeing nothing else than a very sleepy Fan Chengcheng nearly draping himself on Justin.

“Why are you not asleep?” Chengcheng groggily asks, hooded eyes staring at Justin.

“I.. Can’t sleep.” Justin answered, shrugging his shoulders before he was about to play again only for Chengcheng to snatch his phone out of his hand.

“No. You’re sleeping.” Chengcheng added sleepily, shoving Justin’s phone in his pocket before wrapping his arms around the younger.

“FAN cHENGCHENG.” Justin whisper-yells because in no way would a sober Chengcheng do this way too suddenly, trying to wiggle out of the elder’s hold only for it to tighten the more he moves. “I told you! I’m still not sleepy.” Justin whines, trying to squeeze himself out of the elder’s hold.

“No. You’re sleeping. With me. Right now.” Chengcheng enunciated each words perfectly, before forcing Justin down with him and at first Justin would have protested but the way the elder’s hold on him probably felt a little too comfortable for his own liking made his protest be swallowed back down on his throat.

Justin also probably regretted tilting his head to look to his side because he was greeted by a very adorably sleeping Chengcheng and at first, Justin wanted to card his finger through the soft locks, or maybe push it out of the way and plant a kiss-

Eyes widening in realization, Justin’s first instinct was to push SATAN away because NOT TODAY SATAN.

“Stop wiggling around.” Chengcheng mumbled, pulling Justin closer to him and in that very moment, Justin realized how _fucked_ he was because firstly, he just thought of actually probably kissing his forehead in a very _bro-type_ way and even if it sounded very much like Ziyi, Justin refuses to admit that he likes Cheng-

“Close your eyes, little kid.” Chengcheng groans, the pads of his fingers forcing Justin’s eyelids to close.

Yep, he indeed is very much probably having the teeny tiniest (huge) crush on his _gege, how amazing._

And as Justin let himself snuggle closer to Chengcheng he could feel his hopeless teenage heart break a little bit upon realization that he’s actually embracing his _potential_ feelings for the elder.

 

  * **_JEALOUSY_**



The moment Idol Producer finally ended, Justin is a little too guilty for hoping that even if he wouldn’t be able to get into the final nine, he prayed and prayed for Chengcheng to actually get in /and probably get 3rd place just like how he always does-/. So when him and Chengcheng actually made it to the final 9, Justin’s life was blessed, even more blessed than when he actually got a 5-win streak from playing PUBG. Everything was perfect, from the way the trees are swaying ever so gracefully down to the locks of Xiao Gui and maybe it wasn’t really that perfect at all.

The more Chengcheng clings to Justin, the more Justin falls deeper and deeper to the hellhole called _feelings_ and he is still probably in denial over how he _doesn’t_ like Chengcheng. “ _It’s just a small healthy teenage crush.”_ He insists until one day, during their Happy Camp shoot as Nine Percent not just Idol Producer Contestants. Backstage before the show, Justin was just sipping way too slowly in his water bottle the moment Chengcheng asked for it. “Justin. Hand it over.” Chengcheng reaches for the water bottle in his hand because _it was_ the last one in the batch and Justin, being the teasing dumbass he was, he continued sipping very very slowly for Chengcheng’s liking.

“Ge. Can I drink on yours?” Chengcheng halts Xiao Gui, only for the elder to actually offer his water bottle and Justin could feel his own blood heating up at more than 50 degree Celsius in less than a minute. “Thanks Ge! You’re seriously the best.” Chengcheng hugged Xiao Gui’s arm and Justin probably is already admitting how much the sight makes him want to choke and roll his eyes and be completely _disgusted_ all over. His heart slowly tormenting at the sight and it made his eye twitch in a little agony.

Justin _had_ to do something. He hoped he wasn’t looking scary as he probably eyed the two  a little too much for it to be considered friendly and as if dramatically a lightbulb had just been lit up in his mind. Justin, had an IDEA.

All throughout the show, Justin tried to always squeeze himself next to Chengcheng and lucky for him, Chengcheng seemed like he paid no attention to it. His plan was actually working. The occasional time he would brush his hand over the elder and Justin wanted to actually consider hitting his head on the wall for being this _cheesy and possessive_ over someone who had negative 100 percent of having the same feelings he had.

Maybe the odds hated him because Xiao Gui and Chengcheng ended up having more scenes together than them and Justin was this close to giving up. Standing up from the small chair lazily as his mood just really dropped at how jealous he already was. “Where’s Justin?” Xukun asked as they were about to take a group photo. Justin hesitantly walked next to Chengcheng, making sure to keep a safe distance only for Chengcheng to have the audacity to actually grab his arm and pull him closer and he thought his suffering ended then and there but NO. Chengcheng had the audacity to wrap an arm around his waist and pull him even closer and Justin mentally cheered for himself because GOAL.

So when their group photo turned out with a very cheeky-looking and overly happy Justin. God knows what happened for him to smile as wide as that.

 

  * **_CURRENT SITUATION:_**



Flashback to now, Justin was just literally staring at Chengcheng’s other half of the heart. He bites his bottom lip and he asked himself if he was ready for a 5th heartbreak because he was only 16 and he doesn’t deserve this much of pain at this tender young age but _alas,_ Justin was probably too much whipped for Chengcheng to actually raise his own hand, smiling as he completed the heart and Justin’s heart actually break for the 5th time because how can Chengcheng even ask such thing if all he does to Justin is BREAK his own heart and probably step on it repeatedly.

Reminding himself that he should just do whatever the elder wants because it was his birthday anyway, Justin still felt genuinely happy over how extra hyper and bubbly Chengcheng was today.

The fanmeet was a blast in summary, but what Justin didn’t expected to happen was to be dragged by Chengcheng (why is he always even getting dragged?). At first, Justin momentarily panicked Chengcheng was about to kidnap him and maybe it was a stupid thought he should stop watching horror movies.

Chengcheng took them in this little hallway away from the crowd and Justin’s confusion, if it was at 45% a while ago it was now at 78% now.

As if it was Déjà vu all over again, Chengcheng grabbed both his hands this time.

“What are we?” Chengcheng asked, gaze focused on Justin and it was way too serious for Justin’s liking and it made Justin’s nerve panic a bit. Letting out a light chuckle, Justin shrugs. “ _Imperial power and wealth-“_

_“_ NO. DumBASS. Not that.” Chengcheng groans before scrunching his face as if mentally facepalming himself.

“What are we?” Justin asked, blinking repeatedly as he gazed back at Chengcheng.

“We are…” Chengcheng urged the other to continue.

“Bestfrie-“ Justin uttered as fast as he could only to be RUDELY interrupted with a pair of lips against his. It was short and innocent, a little too fast for his liking but it was sweet, it made his heart beat a lot faster than it should and his brain failed to decipher over how

‘ **FANCHENGCHENGHADJUSTKISSEDME.** NO, WAS THAT A PECK? WAIT.’

“Now. What are we?” Chengcheng HAD the audacity to actually grin mischievously at him, tightening his hold on Justin’s hand.

“BITCH.” Was the first word that came out of Justin’s mouth before his face contorted in utter disbelief, probably betrayal because his first kiss was just also stolen way too rudely like that.

“Shut up and answer me.” Chengcheng insisted, rolling his eyes.

“Or do you want me to do it again?” Chengcheng leaned closer, tilting his head and Justin’s breath probably hitched and the ability to breathe was a lot harder than it should.

“Are you gonna do it if I won’t say it.” Justin’s mind spoke on its own and well, if his ears turned as red as his face. Justin would just blame it to his shameless mind because the next moment, Chengcheng’s hands are no longer holding his but it’s wrapped around him securely, and he felt the nicest softest pair of lips against his and he sighed at how he failed to realize that this was what he actually wanted the most the whole entire time. The kiss lasted a little longer, with both of them actually smiling in the kiss and both sporting an equally red faces.

“So. What are we?” Justin, this time asked, before Chengcheng answered.

“Boyfriends. You can’t take it back since you asked me.” Chengcheng shrugged smugly before laughing lightly, pressing his forehead against Justin.

“Yeah. Happy Birthday by the way. You got your gift without even asking for it.” Justin smugly replied, scoffing, wrapping his arms around the elder’s neck.

“I wanted this gift in a while, but it was worth the wait.” Chengcheng whispered before they had to forcefully break apart when a wild Zhangjing appears.

“FAN CHENGCHENG, JUSTIN HUANG. SORRY TO BREAK IT UP TO YOU AND PROBABLY CONGRATULATIONS IF CHENGCHENG CONFESSED ALREADY BUT EVERYONE IS GETTING EXTREMELY HUNGRY SO PLEASE SUCCUMB AWAY FROM THE DARKNESS AND  GET TO THE CAR AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.” Zhanging yelled from the outside, and upon hearing both their names in one sentence, a chorus of cheers was heard (probably from the 6 other dumbasses).

So when Chengcheng took Justin’s hand in his, lacing their fingers together. Justin indeed would admit that he’s very much in love with the adult-turned kid in front of him and he would still be willing to give his heart over and over again, even if to break but now that he knows the feeling is very much mutual, he definitely needed to thank Xiao Gui for making him realize how whipped he was for Fan Chengcheng.

“Let’s go?” Chengcheng squeezed his hand and when Justin nodded, it was as if a silent agreement to face of what’s ahead for both of them, because the _imperial power and wealth_ duo wasn’t just a floating ship, but was now indeed sailing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ARE YOU GUYS STILL BREATHING? HI I LOVE FLUFF I AM SO SOFT FOR CHENGSTIN I LOVE THEM SO MUCH  
> HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY TO OUT KID ADULT FAN CHENGCHENG!!! 
> 
> my birthday gift for chengcheng is justin okay huehue


End file.
